halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uasp Erbomee
Greetings . I am the Oracle named Holy Sword, the AI for the Supercarrier Divine Saber and assistant for Uasp Erbomee. Uasp Erbomee isn't here right now so leave a message and wait for a response. Zalcrans and Zalcronia --Baracuss 03:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Gamertag I don't know how that would be possible, I don't have XBL. My gamertag now is SilentSeraph117. --Zamra 'Vorum 11:34, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Not A Problem --Zamra 'Vorum 22:14, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Messages When you want to post messages on someone's user talk page, you can find a icon (it resembles a plus sign right next to the word bubble) on top of their talk page. Click it and it will take you to another page where you can write your message. Its just like editing an article. I hope this will help. --Zamra 'Vorum 01:23, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Well First off, what do you want your rank to be? (You connot be A High Councilor because they are all taken) Second Yes you may use my name and/or character in any of your Fanon artciles. Just don't go against my character's history at all ok?--Baracuss 01:57, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Honor Gaurd Ultra It's not realy a rank... just a Halo 2 game glitch. But in your fanon it says that you are a Ship Master right? Why not be that?--Baracuss 02:19, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ok Then --Baracuss 02:33, 30 September 2008 (UTC) You're welcome --Baracuss 02:40, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Image If you are trying to get the same image address that is on Halo Peidea then it wont load. Save the Image you want first. Then go to Upload Image (left side of screan under Invite friends). Click brouse and upload your image. Then either type in the link or click the toolbar button that's on the far right and find the image you just uploaded. If you want I can do this for you.--Baracuss 19:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah I fixed your article... and yes your ships are a part of the Separatist Sangheili Grand Armada--Baracuss 00:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) You're welcome --Baracuss 02:29, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I fixed your page I fixed your usertalk page so it doesnt have the 2 unneeded bars I accidently pyt up a long time ago. Thats all.-Zeno Panthakree 13:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Studies What exactly are you studying? --Zamra 'Vorum 23:11, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Ask Baracuss He is a High Councilor and he usually makes these kind of decisions. --Zamra 'Vorum 00:30, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Very Good Story Very good story,and I finally know who you are on Halopedia,MAGMAUS!!!-Zeno Panthakree 13:43, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Your fleet is cool. Do you want to make a half mine/half yours fleet page? We can call it the Fleet of Burning Might. Tell me if you like the idea.-Zeno Panthakree 02:29, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Fleet Idea Do you want it to be Elite or Brute,as I am better at making brute stuff. I also have at least 8 ship articles.Check out this Deadly Intrusion-Zeno Panthakree 02:42, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Very large,like 600 ships. It will be used to defend Sangheili colonies from pirates(a major problem)-Zeno Panthakree 02:52, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Its the same size as the fleet that attacked Reach. Also,it has Covenant Frigates,CCS-Battlecruisers,Assault Carriers,and last but not least,a single Supercarrier as the capital ship.-Zeno Panthakree 03:08, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I don't know... If you want to join our RPing, then just ask Baw Wee and Zamra. It's fine with me.--Baracuss 18:23, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ? I don't quite understand your question... You've added the link to your fleet on the Article, what more do you want?-- Sure You can RP with us. Although nothing is going on at the moment. None that I know of. --Zamra 'Vorum 23:46, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Another Thing I won't be on much this weekend. I gonna be finishing up raising the money I need to buy a new 360 since my other one broke (NOT COOL!) --Zamra 'Vorum 00:36, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sure Ya you can role-play with us. Baw Wee 01:10, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Well I'm on Snaghelios right now with Baracuss' brother Maydor, and Baracuss' son Draken. Baw Wee 01:20, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Oh In real life I'm fine. As for the Armada, I don't know where it is now, you should ask Zamra. Baw Wee 01:25, 4 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The Armada My fleet is currently disengaged from the Armada and is guarding Kara Xa. You should ask Baracuss. --Zamra 'Vorum 02:20, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Fleet of Approaching Salvation (A Fleet exits slip-space nearby your location and contacts you) Elite (on comm-system): Commander Erbomee, I presume?-- (P.S: Sorry for booting you) Cuz Cuz it isnt as powerful as a Supercarrier.-Zeno Panthakree 04:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) It is when your the captain and you dont wanna get blown up and DIE!!! Also,I made a new fleet page,Fleet of the Sorrowful Warrior.-Zeno Panthakree 04:43, 5 October 2008 (UTC) No matter what you say Supercarriers are more powerful than battleships. END OF DISCUSSION!-Zeno Panthakree 04:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Escort Elite: Actualy Ultra, we are here to escort you to the nearby Separatist Colony. Please come with us. (The fleet sent you the coordinates and prepared to enter slip-space)-- What I meant I meant that if I made a personal profile, like about the real me, I would have a spartan as my picture. Baw Wee 20:12, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee It's ok Don't worry about it. Baw Wee 20:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Strange System (After Coming out of slip-space you are nearby a large, Green-colored star) Elite: Ultra Erbomee, welcome to the Prytor System.-- Zalcronia Elite: We are touching down on the planet ahead (you approach a planet that had a strong resmblance to Earth)-- Your Choice Elite: It would be best if come down to the surface. Krana 'Ralsamnee wishes to speak with you.-- Elite: Roger, You are clear for landing in Secter 32B-- Elite: Roger that. (You reach the surface and there is five escort Specters waiting for you. Three Elites walk towards you, One of which was in Councilor Robes) Krana (The one in the Robes): Greetings Honor Guard Ultra.-- Krana: We need your help gaurding this System from Loyalists. We've been having serious problems with them for the past month, and it has halted our studies of Prytor and the other Planets of the system. (A scream is heard near, and a strange creature runs off. Soon after an Elite runs up to you and Krana) Elite: Ma'am, it was a Zalcran, it attacked one of our gunners but he'll make it. Krana: Good, we'll notifiy the base to ready a Medical-Supply Phantom to come pick him up. (Turning back to you) Lets go. (You walk over and enter the passenger seat of one of the Specters)-- Make your move ZP-What shall you do with it,Ultra? (Im roleplaying with you)-Zeno Panthakree 13:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP-Where is Baracuss? I have not seen his ship in the fleet. Also,some of the Grunts are getting anxious causing trouble with some Jackals. Do I have permission to stop this from getting worse?-Zeno Panthakree 13:55, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP-Ahhh!!! (bloody,gurgling spurt noise) UNDER FIRE!!! UNDER FIRE!!! DIE!!!(carbine firing in background)-Zeno Panthakree 14:01, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP- Sir,Sir,Am I supposed to crawl towards the light? It looks real bright.Uggh. Wait a sec,Brutes arent supposed to be in heaven? AHHHHHH!!! SEND BACKUP!-Zeno Panthakree 14:10, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP-Are you still on the com? I see the phantom coming,but the blood just keeps coming out. I feel a really bad burning sensation in my left leg. Please come and help.-Zeno Panthakree 14:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP-I see the Hunters,a few Ultras just put me on the Phantom and are flying me towards your guys outpost. Spread the word.(PS: I had to go to work,sorry for leaving you hanging.)-Zeno Panthakree 23:16, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP-''3 hours later,after recuperation in a field hospital,ZP feels good,although he will have to get used to his prosthetic arm)'' They attached this thing? I feel like a damn robot. Sorry,Fleetmaster,for taking so long. Are you ready to hear what happened? It is kinda suprising.-Zeno Panthakree 23:28, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ZP-This is what happened. I was settling the dispute between the Grunts and the Jackals,and then the airlock opened! I closed my eyes ready to be sucked into the void,but then all I felt was the smack of a Brute mercenaries hammer onto my arm. I grabbed my carbine and killed him,but a horde of Kig-yar pirates took my shields down. I was in so much pain from the plasma I couldnt organize the troops and we were overwhelmed. Im sorry to say but there were piles upon piles of bodies. Not sure if the automatic plasma cannons turned on,but I hope they did.-Zeno Panthakree 23:39, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I hear that this is a Fallback planet. How does this effect us? And why does it smell like animal crap out here? Can we please go inside.-Zeno Panthakree 23:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Travel Krana: Those were Zalcrans, the most dangerous predator on Zalcronia. (As the Specters entered the thick rainforest surounding the LZ, you notice multiple Shade Defence Turrents aimed toward the forest) We are curently en-route to a nearby Outpost, the largest we have here. We'll try to make contact to other Fleets there. Do you know of anyone we can try to contact?-- Krana: Good... we need all the help we can get. I just wish my Mate was here... (She stares off into the jungle)-- Krana (Smiling): It's not the Creatures... (Suddenly the Specters drive through a large clearing, with thousands of Forerunner artifacts within it)... It's what this planet was a one point. A Fallback Planet.-- Krana: A Camp? The Zalcrans aren't a militaristic creature... It must be a pack of them... But so many? Are they sure they aren't Lambrois?-- Krana: The Zalcrans usualy kill anything that is not of their kind... How can brutes be controling them...-- Krana: But Zalcrans don't thrive in villages... they're like those Earth reptiles, what are they called, Rapters! They move in Packs of five or six.-- Krana: Excelent!-- Hold On What exactly is happening on Zalcronia, Uasp? --Zamra 'Vorum 00:34, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Zalcronia Mission My arm still hurts,but its getting better. Also,after Baracuss told me I do an autopsy on a Zalcran,I discovered traces of Jackal bone in its stomach. It is probably the pirates trying to gain a foothold here,and maybe steal some of the artifacts. We have to stop them. Get in the Spectres driving seat,I'll be gunner.-Zeno Panthakree 13:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) (You see me take out 4 Zalcrans with the gun,then jump at the last one and use my new sword lunge strength to kill it with my sword) I hate those things. Hey,look at this. (You look down,to see a half digested Jackal arm falling out of the gash in its stomach). We are getting close!-Zeno Panthakree 14:09, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Well,technically I am a doctor so I will have to work fast,as Zalcrans will soon smell your blood and kill us. Let me see your energy sword(I take your energy sword,and you feel pain as I place it lightly over your large slice and searit shut) Now I am gonnaput this big leaf around it to keep some pressure amd *Poof* You should be okay! Now lets get the hell outta here before the Zalcrans come.-Zeno Panthakree 14:22, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Reinforments I shall send the remnants of the Fleet of Impervious Advancement to assist you. --Zamra 'Vorum 13:05, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I have been I have been fixing that. Those 3 godmodded articles have been put up for deletion as I made ones to fill their void. Why did you even bring that up?-Zeno Panthakree 14:04, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I have had those articles deleted. It was only a few. Dont judge people just cuz they have a few godmodded articles. Now what do you need advice on?-Zeno Panthakree 14:27, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The article is okay,but the overcharge should be 10 seconds,as it sounds a little powerful.-Zeno Panthakree 02:40, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Are you gonna make your ship article? You can base your layout off of Deadly Intrusion's if you want.-Zeno Panthakree 02:44, 10 October 2008 (UTC) I usually get other people to put those on the articles for me,as I dont know how. Ask Zamra or Baracuss. They should know,although so does Eaite,and Ajax,and Subtank....-Zeno Panthakree 02:51, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Remnants I am going to aid you with 50 ships. Today, there are only 195 ships left of the Fleet of Impervious Advancement. Most have been decomissioned or destroyed. --Zamra 'Vorum 22:23, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Infobox This is the ship infobox. Copy and paste it onto your article. Zamra 'Vorum 12:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) If you ever need a infobox for an article, type in Category:Infoboxes on the search engine. --Zamra 'Vorum 12:50, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Newest Articles *Klarka: A species native to Zarklear. *Acid Grenade: The name says it all. --Zamra 'Vorum 13:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Not tonight I've worked all day. And I'm running low on Imagination... I'll get to it sometime though.-- Right-- Tired...-- User Page Ya, I got that off of Bungie.net. Check out this new feature on my page, its called the B.A.M.F list. Type-29 Handgun I have been stealthily watching your progress. I lke it,but dont worry about Fight Wth Honor,I know him on Halopedia and he is mainy on their more than here. Hey,have you seen my new sig yet? Tell me if you like it. Baracuss helped me make mine. Just make an article called Template:UE Sig and then ask Zamra or Baracuss for help. Create Sig What exactly do you want written on it? Finished I forgot to ask what color though. Hope you like it. That'll be $5, LOL! Just kidding! That is friggin... It SUCKS!!! lol,just kidding. It is pretty cool,and I will be looking up the Battlegroup Divine Light. I am thinking of making an article but I dont know if it should be a weapon,ship,etc. ANy suggestions? RE: Legendary Sure you can be part of it too, but you'll have to wait until I get XBL. Zamra Could you ask Zamra to make the Article for you? I'm buisy with my own system. And no RPing for me tonight... I'm tired and sick.-- RE: Yamoto System I'll see what I can come up with later on today. Greetings to you Rama 'Setum: Greetings to you as well, brother. May I ask our situation? Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Glad to hear it. Any idea on the time line for the Titan. I have yet to here when she will be completed. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: At least these are smarter than the Brutes. But I am glad to hear of the Titan, she will greatly strengthen our fleet. We need as much help as possible with the Brutes scattered around. The cowards won't even face us in open combat unless they have superior numbers. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Yes, I was sorry to hear of that, and am glad that you have recovered so well. If it were not for the Forerunner artifacts here, I would probably be glassing this planet right now because of them. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: I could probably put in a word for you with the High Councilors about making you a Minor Councilor. Your record would almost guarantee you a spot. As for High Councilor, I have my eye on the next open position, when ever it may appear. Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Indeed we shall. I have to say though, I wonder why High Councilor Antairious has asked me to come here. A seasoned warrior like him, surrounded by thousands of well trained guards would need my assistance with a few vermin like these... beasts (gestures at the dead Zalcron). Also the High Councilor requests that you head for Dalcronia to deal with a Brute fleet in the planet.Minor Councilor Rama 'Setum Rama: Probably only a few dozen. I think he just figured you were bored. Rama: They're Brutes, you could probably send a Banshee with a good pilot and get the same result. But still, I suppose a fifth of your fleet is sufficient. Rama: True. I have found that you can never underestimate the beasts. But without the Prophets to lead them, they seem to have reverted back to their original state. Rama: Obviously not someone incompetent. If you want a very well led group, send one of your best Ship Masters. If you want to give one of your newer Ship Masters who is capable the prestige of having destroyed a Brute fleet, send one of them. The choice is yours. RPing Baracuss: Hello Uasp, I have returned from Chaos. How are things on Zalcronia? How is Krana?-- Excelent! I look forward to seeing the newly uncovered Artifacts (P.S: It's Zalcr'o'''nia and Zalcr'a'ns. You're getting your '''O's and your 'A's mixed up LOL)-- LOL